


The rise of Hogwarts

by Kookie_monsta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Parents, Character Development, Draco is gayer than gay, Eventual Drarry, F/F, F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gay, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry's world comes to light when he realises not everything is as black and white as it seems, Hermionie is judgemental but we still love her, Lesbians, M/M, Multi, Neville is straighter than straight, Sad Backstories, Sex, characters apologising, lots of gay, mentions of abuse, ron is an arrogant fool but what else is new, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookie_monsta/pseuds/Kookie_monsta
Summary: The daughter of a famous wizard known for fighting dark wizards and even having gone against the great voldermort himself, comes to hogwarts starting the fourth year, she reconnects with old friends and challenges the hogwarts system that pits the houses against each other. Reuniting friends and enemies, she turns heads at hogwarts with her modern day approaches. She's a Bisexual queen who intends to rule hogwarts side by side with her straight as can be best friend Neville and her Gayer than a rainbow bestfriend Draco. Read as to how they battle, families, friendships, the corrupt hogwarts system all while the safety of the wizarding world is being threatened by the presence of Voldermort.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 7





	1. Change pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> try to update twice a week, if i have readers

Just an ordinary day, in an ordinary airport, in New York. People rushing past, children screaming. Nothing unusual at all. A girl, no more than 13 sat next to an older gentleman, both looking extremely a like. She fanned her self as she could feel sweat forming on her forehead, god it was warm. She turned to the man next to her, “God this is taking forever, why couldn’t we just have apparated” she whined, looking more and more fed up as time went by. The man next to her chuckled, “you know how dangerous it can be for us, this was the safest least inconspicuous way. And hey, boarding is starting soon and then we'll be home in no time.” The girl sighed and rolled her eyes, most would think she had contacts in, what with having pink orbs, but that wasn’t exactly the case. She started picking at her nails, avoiding eye contact and looking more annoyed. The older man sighed, “sweetheart, you’re not still mad at me are you?” She finally turned to him, looking him straight in the eyes, “Daddy, one more week! There was only one more week left of school, you really couldn’t have waited until I finished for the year for us to move back!” She sounded exasperated, tired. As if she’d had this conversation with him a million times and yet not once did she get anywhere with it. “You know it was for our own safety darling. If it was up to me id have let you finish, you know that. But Dumbledore needs me back, and I’ve finished with everything up here. We cant delay going back anymore. Besides, don’t you wanna go back to your old life? Your friends? Finally live the life that I wanted for you?” The girl sighed, knowing he was right, but it didn’t make it any less easier. When they first moved, all she had wanted to do was go back, back to her friends, her home, her life. But it had been 3 years since then, she had made new friends, started at a new school and more importantly she had established herself in New York and now she was expected to just turn her life around and go back? She understood why they had to go back, that it wasn’t only for their safety but her father was needed over there, it was essential he go back. “Its fine daddy, you’re right. Im not mad, just, it's hard. Whatever, it doesn’t matter, i'll get used to it in no time, you know me, everywhere I go people love me” They both laughed. The man became serious all of a sudden, “you know id never do anything to harm you baby girl, both mentally and physically. I’m doing this because it will help us both” She leaned into him, “I know daddy, I Love you” she whispered. To which he replied, “I love you too Kiddo.” They sat in silence for a while, the noise of the airport drowning out as they both were deep in thought. “Come on Cloe, boarding has started” the man shook the girl out of her thoughts, as the air hostess finished stating that first class were now able to board the plane. Cloe, thought to herself that holding onto New York was useless, as soon as she landed she was going to once again be a London Girl, and hey that wasn’t too bad, she could bend London to her will just as she has with New York. Watch out London, your new It girl is coming, she smirked to herself. 

Deep within the highlands of Scotland, was a school, a magnificent school, hidden away from the public eye, but visible to those who held a certain magic spark in their eyes. Within its walls, walked a solemn boy, with a pair of arms and legs that looked too big for his body, as if he hasn’t grown into them. If you looked closely you would have seen tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them as heard a quick pace of footsteps, fearing his tormentors had come back to litter more bruises on his already bruised body, but to his relief the footsteps only belonged to a stray cat strolling through the castle. He reached the corridor to the court yard and sat down on one of the ledges, feeling winded. He raised his hand to his eye, which was swollen and starting to form a bruise around it. He thought to himself, that this was it, this was the last straw. He couldn’t continue on like this, he HAD to change. Previously, he had been leaving the dinning hall before two hufflepuff’s from his year had hit him with a curse, making him trip down right onto a stone statue. And of course, no one had done anything, they just stood around watching at how poor clumsy Longbottom had done it again. Now sat on the ledge, he felt anger, and pitty for himself. He had to change this. He balled up his fists and leaned into the open ledge, looking out onto the gloomy court yard, even though summer had started it was still gloomy, he smirked to himself thinking typical. “Oh my God Longbottom! What happened to you”, he looked up, upon hearing a the silky light voice which he recognised instantly. “Fuck you!” He replied, feeling a sudden confidence take over, as he slouched back into the ledge, wanting nothing more than to forget everything and feel nothing. 

Another boy, in a corner of Hogwarts, was feeling quite similar. He was sick and tired of himself and his fake persona. Everything about him was fake, his so called friends, his personality, in fact the whole way he presented him self was in fact a fake person he put on to please his father and those around him. However, recently it was becoming too much, it took too much out of the boy to continue this charade, he could feel himself breaking and as he became more disgusted at himself, he was fearing that he had lost the original person he was, and instead was now just an empty numb shell, occupied by this fake persona he had created. He had to change, he thought to himself while running his hand through his blonde locks. He decided to go for a walk to clear his head, besides, as much as he loved the dungeons, he could no longer take the constant stammering of a certain girl who resembled so much of a dog that it was starting to annoy him. He decided to just wonder aimlessly around the castle, not much on his mind, he just wanted some fresher air, however it seemed as though no air was fresh enough. A couple girls huddled in the corner started whispering about him as he walked past, his fake persona relishing at the attention to him and how the girls thought his chiselled features and long legs made him incredible ‘hot’. However, it just made him wanna curl up. In the end he decided to walk to the court yard, hoping to get some peace, knowing it would be empty at this time of night. As he approached, a small cat strolled down, he bent down to try and stroke it, only for it to run away. Great, he thought to himself, even you don’t like me huh. He chuckled to himself, standing up and turning the corner to the court yard. What he was not expecting was to see a bruised Neville Longbottom, looking terrifyingly hostile. “Oh my God Longbottom! What happened to you” he said, with genuine concern. All he received was a half hearted “Fuck you”, which if he was honest, was pretty much granted. 


	2. Change Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt 2 of change, sorry for short chapters, my next chapters should be the size of this and my last put together. Tbh i only split this chapter into 2 parts so it would seem like i upload more frequently hahaha i wont do this again it was just to get me started. I will try to upload twice a week until January when my second semester starts.

“Are - Are you okay?”he asked, taking a seat opposite the boy. “wanna talk?” He offered, very much expecting Longbottom to attack him with some kind of curse. However, all Longbottom did was look at him and scoff. The blonde boy looked towards Longbottom and thought this is it, my chance for a fresh start. “Im sorry” he whispered, with as much emotion as possible. No one said anything for a while, it was so silent you could have heard a pin drop, Professor Mcgonagall would have been proud. Longbottom looked him dead in the eye “you’ve got to be kidding me”. Deciding that his apology probably made no sense, he continued, “I’m sorry, for everything. Everything I put you through and not just you but yeah…” he trailed off unsure whether this was the right way to go. Longbottom stood up, fists balled up, “You’re sorry? Sorry? Hah you don’t know the meaning of the word! You tormented me for years, and for what Draco hmm? And you know whats the worst thing Draco? I have never done anything to you, never, not once! We used to be friends Draco, and then we start Hogwarts and you change, do you know what thats like? The person I knew, the one who I was friends with at the start of the summer, had completely changed at the end of summer! You became an ass draco, no you became your Father!” Longbottom ranted to Draco, huffing after his speech, yet never once raising his voice. He continued “You can take your sorry and shove it up your arse” and sat back down onto the ledge, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, he could feel a headache coming on. 

Draco scooted closer to him, “Longbott- no, Neville, Im truely so sorry, and I’m not gonna sit here giving you excuses for my behaviour because you do not deserve that, but know that I know that I was wrong and an ass and trust me when I say that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you and not just you but to everyone I hurt. That - that wasn’t the real me, the me that you were once friends with and I’m trying to bring that ‘me’ back. I really am sorry” Draco couldn’t help the few tears that escaped his ice grey eyes. Neville looked up and saw true emotion in his eyes, though he still doubted that this was genuine and could maybe just be a cruel prank or even the effects of a poly juice potion, he decided to trust his gut and accept the apology of his once friend. “Well if you really wanna make it up to me, the first thing you can do is help me get back at those Hufflepuffs who did this to me, got any ideas?” Draco looked up at him, wiping the tears from his eyes, he laughed “Um Duh! I am a master Slytherin after all, you wanna go physical pain or mental?” Both boys laughed, for once in a long time they both felt comfortable and as though everything would get better. 

Deep somewhere is London, a father and daughter arrived in their new home. Cloe walked around “Not bad, bigger than the last place, but this place only has one pool” she stated to her father. He laughed in reply “Oh however will you survive, my poor child with only one pool!” He dramatically sighed. Cloe rolled her pink orbs and sighed “You sarcastic asshole”. “Hey, it runs in the family sweetheart”. With a sudden poof, two house elves appeared “Hello master and miss, we are Poppy and Polly, we have unpacked all your belongings and laid out fresh clothes, dinner will be ready in 5 mins, may we be of any more assistance?” Cloe replied, “Please call me Cloe, not miss that sounds so old! Im actually not hungry and am just gonna go straight to bed if thats okay? Night daddy” she pecked him on the cheek and made her way to her room. Poppy looked towards the man and asked “and you master? Shall we prepare dinner for you?” He replied “if you could please and I’m having a guest over so if you could prepare him some food too that would be wonderful.” “of course master, right away”, he rolled his eyes “Please call me Arthur, no need for formalities.” 

In her room, Cloe had just finished showering and got in her pyjamas and with a quick spell dried her hair. “Tomorrow starts the first day of my new life” she thought to her self, she quickly made a list of all the things she wanted to get done tomorrow, which Included shopping and getting herself established all the high end stores, redecorating her room because this tacky yellow and pastel pink had to go, and finally contacting some of her old friends to let them know she was in back in town. Finishing up her list, she got into bed and with a final thought of contacting her former best friend that she had left behind when she went to New York, she fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ive had this sitting in my drafts for a while now, im still not entirely sure about it but ive decided to stop second guessing all my ideas and so here goes nothing ... please be kind


End file.
